1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft reaction link that is used as a constituent component of an actuator for driving a control surface of an aircraft, and that can be coupled pivotably to the control surface and a hydraulically driven cylinder attached to the control surface or to a horn arm member.
2. Description of Related Art
An aircraft is provided with control surfaces that are formed as moving surfaces (flight control surfaces) and are configured as an aileron, a rudder, an elevator, and the like. As a constituent component of an actuator for driving such control surfaces, aircraft reaction links as disclosed in JP 05-97095A and JP 62-165007A are known that are coupled pivotably to a control surface and a hydraulically driven cylinder attached to the control surface or a to horn arm member attached to the control surface.
The aircraft reaction links disclosed in JP 05-97095A and JP 62-165007A are made of light metal such as titanium alloy or aluminum alloy, from the viewpoint of achieving weight reduction while securing a specific strength. Also, the reaction links that are coupled pivotably to the cylinder and the control surface are formed in the shape of a portal including a pair of linear portions and a coupling portion, in order to stably drive the control surface via actuation of the cylinder. The pair of linear portions are disposed alongside each other and each extend linearly, and the coupling portion is provided so as to connect to one end of each of the pair of linear portions on the same side via a bent portion, and also to couple those ends to each other. Also, the other end of each of the pair of linear portions is coupled pivotably to the other end of the cylinder, and the center portion of the coupling portion is coupled pivotably to the control surface.
However, even for a metal aircraft reaction link made of titanium alloy or the like in order to achieve weight reduction while securing a specific strength, there is a limit to weight reduction, and it is difficult to achieve a further weight reduction in the current situation. For this reason, in order to achieve weight reduction, it is necessary to create the structure of an aircraft reaction link from a drastic point of view that is completely different from that of conventional technology. Also, in addition to achieving weight reduction, it is necessary to secure strength and rigidity that are equivalent to or greater than those achieved by the conventional technology. Furthermore, in this case, it is important to secure a sufficient rigidity against a multi-directional load exerted on the aircraft reaction link formed in the shape of a portal.